The field of remote sensing is growing rapidly. Remote sensing has been found to be useful in security applications, as well as for monitoring environmental, commercial and industrial processes. Remote sensing may include capturing visible light images, temperature, vibrations, seismic, infrared images, chemical or acoustic data. The remote data is either stored locally for later collection, or is transmitted via a wired or wireless connection to a data collection point. One popular remote sensor is the Internet camera. It will be understood that many other different types of sensors and sensor devices are available.
An Internet camera typically has a visible light sensor, and a connection to a local server or other host. Often, such a camera is referred to as a “webcam” or “cam”. In some cases, the cameras may communicate their image data over the Internet or other public network, and in some cases the cameras may use a closed or proprietary network, such as an intranet or military network. The data connection may be wired or wireless. The Internet camera, similar to many types of sensor systems, uses a substantial amount of power. For example, the sensor itself may be a drain, as well as a local processor and memory system. Also, if the Internet camera uses a wireless communication connection, then radio transmitter and receiver each are significant power users. Because an Internet camera uses a substantial amount of power, the Internet camera needs an enduring power source. For example, the Internet camera may use a power adapter connected to grid power, or, if it uses a wired data link, may extract power from the data connection. In another example, the Internet camera may be constructed to allow for recharging of batteries, or for regular battery replacement. In a specific example, some digital cameras are known to have a Bluetooth compatible local connection. These digital cameras may be used to take an image, and then, the user is allowed to establish a wireless communication for moving the pictures to the computer. However, the digital camera has batteries that must be regularly replaced, or recharged. In this way, the digital camera is undesirable for any meaningful long-term monitoring or security applications.
Because the Internet camera needs enduring power, its placement options are limited. Take for example a security installation. It would be desirable to place Internet cameras in discreet, out-of-the-way locations, and to have multiple cameras imaging a target area. However, these discreet locations are often difficult to physically get to, and do not have ready power sources. Accordingly, either 1) the discreet locations must be wired for power, or 2) the cameras must regularly accessed for battery replacement. Either option is costly, and disruptive of the target area.
It is also desirable that sensors be able to take detailed and high resolution data, and communicate that data to a central location. In this regard, some sensors, such as the Internet camera, generate very large data or image files. Transmitting these large files may take substantial power, particularly in a wireless installation. It may be possible to save power by reducing the size of the image file, but important resolution and image detail may also be lost.
According, there is a need for a wireless imager system that can be installed without the need to run power or data cables, and that is still able to transfer high resolution data.